


Maybe Being Drunk Is A Good Thing? -(Yoosung Kim X Reader)-

by Sassy707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also someone might bestripping in thsi story., just warning ya, lol, lol im so lazy, lololol, not gonna tell who, you are married to Yoosung just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy707/pseuds/Sassy707
Summary: Seven was bored so he decided to peak into the home of his favorite boy to tease. Unfortunately, he happened upon Yoosung's way of relieving stress.Let's just say he was scarred for life.





	Maybe Being Drunk Is A Good Thing? -(Yoosung Kim X Reader)-

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Fanart ok? It was like a snapchat scene where the RFA broke in Jumin's house and everything was going downhill really quickly it's hilarious. XD

You had no idea how your evening ended up like this, but you weren't complaining.

* * *

 

Yoosung had had a terrible day at work today, one of the dogs decided it was just fine to treat the doctor as his chew toy, the horse that came in today stomped on his right foot, and one of the owners had begun cussing him out because of a mistake the office lady made for her poodle's appointment.

Yoosung uncapped the bottle of the wine bottle before pouring himself a nice tall glass of it. He was old enough to decide whether or not to drink and how much of it to drink. Though he never drank much. So just one glass should've been fine. It _should've_ been. But by the time his wife had returned from work the bottle was almost empty.

"Hey, honey." MC greeted after closing the door behind her and locking it. Yoosung grinned, "Hey, beautiful." He greeted receiving a small smile from his wife's lips as she took off her coat and hung it up in the closet next to the front door. "I'm gonna take a shower ok?" MC said walking past him into their bedroom. Yoosung nodded tilting his cup back to take the last sip of his cup. The shower started as he pulled the glass away from his lips and sighed before looking over at the bottle with just a glassful of wine left in it. Yoosung smirked and grabbed the bottle and starting to drink out of it.

* * *

 

Seven sighed and grabbed a Docter Pepper from his fridge before slamming the fridge door shut and twirling on his heel. Seven tapped the top of the pop can a few times before cracking it open a satisfying hissing noise meeting his ears. Seven grinned and took a good swig before making his way back to his desk. He strummed his fingers on the back of his swivel chair as his mind scanned over all the things he had accomplished that day. He had finished all of his work for the day surprisingly and it was only around 9 o'clock. 

Seven was bored, _Should I go to bed now that I have a little time to sleep?_ He thought for a moment before shaking his head. _Nah._ He spun his chair around and sat in it before spinning back to the monitor thinking about which RFA member he should terrorize next or just simply spy o- check up on. Seven never spied on anyone.

He went over the options in his head before coming to Yoosung and MC's house. He imagined something interesting would be going on at the Kim's household this time of night. So Seven activated the camera's he had installed in Yoosung's house to keep an eye on him just to make sure he was safe. Along with his wife.

It took only a few seconds to load before showing Yoosung's living room which had a door leading into the bedroom the husband and wife shared. Seven saw Yoosung on the couch taking the last few sips of the bottle of wine he had bought them as a gift. Seven chuckled as he continued to watch. After a few minutes, MC walked out of the bedroom in her PJ's which consisted of gray sweat shorts and a pastel pink tank top. Her hair was wet and dripping onto her tank top slightly informing Seven she had just come out fo the shower.

She walked into the kitchen as she spoke words that Seven couldn't hear because he hadn't turned on the sound just to respect their privacy a little bit.

Yoosung stood up with a little bit of difficulty a sloppy grin on his face the wine bottle left empty on the couch. Seven watched in amusement as Mc came back into the living room again eyeing up her husband suspiciously. She asked him something making him grin more. Seven expected him to fall over or throw up. Maybe start dancing, but what he did surprised Luciel out of his skin. 

Yoosung grabbed the bottom of his shirt before slowly lifting it up over his head slowly as he wiggled his body in a sexy way. MC must've been as surprised as Seven because her eyes were as wide as his. Seven had to turn on the sound. This wouldn't be as epic if he didn't!

"What are you doing?" MC asked and Yoosung snickered throwing his shirt aside, like in the movies, showing off his somewhat toned chest from work. "Well if you aren't gonna strip for me and give me a show, I might as well strip for you."

Seven almost fell out of his chair. His heart began beating fast. He shouldn't be watching this. Nevertheless, he continued to scan the screen.

In MC's stunned silence Yoosung reached down and began unbuttoning his pants slowly and in a way that was sexy somehow? In a few seconds, his pants were on the floor with his shirt leaving him in his tight green boxers showing off his round butt. Seven snickered.

Yoosung stepped forward and grabbed MC's hand before lifting it up to kiss it gently. "You're drunk," MC stated and Yoosung smirked up at her. "Am I?" He kissed her wrist after his playful remark. Before MC could nod a yes he had her pinned up against the wall right next to the door to their bedroom. Seven's eyes widened as he watched.

"Y-Yoosung w-what are you doing?" MC asked as he kissed her neck. "I'm making love to you," Yoosung stated and MC squirmed a bit. "Aren't I usually the one in charge?" and Yoosung chuckled huskily just loud enough for Seven's camera to pick it up. "Not tonight honey. I'm the boss tonight." He kissed her lips and Seven realized that MC was the Dom and Yoosing was usually the Sub.

Yoosung kissed all over her bare shoulders and face. "I'm gonna make you so wet," Yoosung whispered and Seven's eyes widened making him lurch forward toward the monitor's screen. Something hard hit the bottom of the desk making Seven wince. He pulled back and looked under the desk at his... Arising problem.

He just hoped it wasn't because of Yoosung but from the situation.

This was like live porn.

* * *

You panted as Yoosung began raking his hands over your body drinking you all in in more ways than one. Sight, smell, touch. He was using all of those senses. "It's such a shame." He smelled a lock of your drying hair. "That you just cleaned yourself only to become so dirty again," Yoosung said and you turned deep red. You suddenly remembered why you were usually dominant.

He made you feel so embarrassed whenever he whispered dirty things in your ear so you took the role of that so you didn't have to endure it. But for some reason tonight it was making you shiver with anticipation.

He slid his hand under your shirt gently running his fingers over your belly's skin making you gasp and get goosebumps. "Y-Yoosung-" You said out of breath just from his touch. He kneeled down in front of you and lifted your shirt up a bit before laying gently breathy kisses on your stomach. His lips gave you a fluttery feeling the butterflies in your stomach no longer resting but alive and flying around with a new sense of purpose.

Yoosung pulled down your shorts just a bit to reveal your black lacy underwear. Yoosung licked his lips making your face rival the color of Luciel's hair. Of course, you were married to Yoosung and you had done crazy stuff like this before but for some reason, you were all flustered again as if it were one of the first times of doing anything sexual with him.

Yoosung grabbed your shorts and your underwear and slid them both down throwing them to rest on the floor with his own clothes. You covered your mouth with one hand and as Yoosung hoisted you up so that your thighs were resting on his shoulders as he buried his face in between your legs. You were completely red and you were trying your best not to make many noises. But the way of him pressing his warm face right up against you to give you pleasure sent your body to another dimension. You couldn't think straight at all.

You fisted his hair with your free hand as you bit your other fist, "Mmm, -MMM-!" You pulled your mouth away from your fist and laid your head back against the wall as you panted loudly as Yoosung pleasured you with his mouth. "Y-Yoosung- right there! Ahh-" You squeezed your eyes shut tight and rocked your hips against his face adding to your orgasm.

Yoosung pulled away and licked around his mouth of your juices making you blush your legs shaking as you now stood on them your orgasm still making you shakey. Yoosung grabbed you by your hips and picked you up carrying you into the bedroom and closing the door. He threw you onto the bed and ripped your tank top off before messing with your chest. Rubbing and squeezing and pinching and just toying with. 

You moaned and arched your back as the pit of your stomach began to have that feeling build up again. You opened your eyes and Yoosung crashed his lips against your own before groaning into your lips as he lightly ground against your hips with his own.

"Y-Yoosung now!" You begged and he ripped away from you stripping himself of his boxers revealing his arousal for you. Yoosung grinned before flipping you over onto your stomach. You gulped as he picked up your bum and positioned it in front of him. 

He teased you by messaging your butt cheeks. You squeezed the sheets in your fists before yelling loudly. "Just get on with it!" You held your eyes shut and Yoosung chuckled huskily. "Whatever you say."

He grabbed your hips and thrust forward your eyes widening.

* * *

 

A few days later you answered the door to see a flustered Seven. "Hello Luciel, what's wrong?" You asked and he looked down before handing you a DVD. I-I thought you'd want this." He said before running off.

You raised an eyebrow before shrugging your shoulders.

"Honey I found a movie we're gonna watch tonight!" You yelled.  
"Great!" Yoosung called back.

You got the popcorn ready and put in the DVD before plopping down on the couch and pressing play.

That... That was Yoosung. HE WAS STRIPPING!

You both turned deep red as you became angry at Seven. 

You were about to shut it off when Yoosung stopped you, "I-I'd actually like to watch..." He gulped and you turned even redder as he knelt down in front of you on the TV His face covering your bare bottom.

You nodded and sat back down next to him your face redder than a beat.

" _I'm gonna kill Seven_." You promised yourself.

But first, you were gonna enjoy watching Yoosung gulp, blushing, and his steadily growing boner which you were probably going to be riding later if the night ended in your favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Crap, I've had this idea in my head for so long. lolol. I love grown-up Yoosung. Responsible and sexy lol. But I also love the idea of Drunk Yoosung, so I added them together hehehue. XD


End file.
